


Вишни

by Ellaahn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaahn/pseuds/Ellaahn
Summary: Говорят, умирая, ты видишь то, что хотел бы увидеть вновь
Kudos: 10





	Вишни

Шум, запах гари, взрывы, сверкают лучи бластеров. Бой в самом разгаре. Надо подняться, надо идти вперед. Почему так кружится голова?

- _Мы зачистили территорию.  
\- Спасибо, Коди.  
\- Генерал Кеноби, нас ждут.  
\- Я знаю, коммандер. С Советом ничего не случится если они нас подождут несколько минут.  
\- Вы что-то чувствуете, генерал? - за время войны клоны привыкли безоговорочно доверять ощущениям джедаев.  
\- А вы нет? - удивлённо повернулся к нему Оби-Ван.  
Клон на всякий случай ещё раз оглядел окрестности и просканировал их в инфракрасном диапазоне.  
\- Нет.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Коди отчего-то почувствовал себя Скайуокером после очередной сказанной им глупости.  
\- Коди, что вы видите впереди?  
\- Э-э, лесополосу?  
\- Почти.  
\- Насаждение плодовых деревьев?  
\- Уже ближе, - довольно кивнул магистр.  
\- Вы хотите их использовать потом в качестве доппайка! - радостно догадался клон.  
Кеноби ещё раз вздохнул.   
\- Не совсем. Это называется парк. Деревья - вишни. В цвету. Сногсшибательное зрелище, не правда ли?  
\- Сэр?  
Джедай развернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел, как будто в первый раз.  
\- А, понятно. Просто вас никто не научил _**видеть**_. Идите за мной.  
Всё ещё недоумевая, коммандер поплёлся за начальством. Они остановились около небольшого ручейка.  
\- Садитесь.  
\- Куда?  
-На землю, - джедай являл собой воплощённое терпение.  
Коди сел, повторяя про себя старую солдатскую мантру насчёт приказов и армии.  
-Хорошо. Теперь отдайте мне винтовку.  
\- Как? Зачем?! - на этот раз даже мантра не помогла. - А вдруг...  
\- Вы сами сказали, что территория зачищена. В любом случае, я почувствую опасность раньше.  
\- Но, сэр, а...  
\- Коди, да не цепляйтесь вы за винтовку, как новобрачная за ... хмм, как утопающий за ветку. Ничего не случится.  
С огромной неохотой клон отдал винтовку, утешая себя тем, что у него ещё остались бластер и метательные ножи.  
\- Отлично. Расслабьтесь, успокойтесь, вдохните.  
Он честно проделал все операции.  
\- И?  
\- Великая Сила, Коди! Снимите сначала шлем.  
Он кое-как стянул с головы шлем, чувствуя себя немного глупо. "Джедайские штучки - для джедаев, а не для простых, нормальных клонов, вроде меня"  
Однако мир в очередной раз преподнес ему сюрприз, буквально ослепив сиянием и ...  
\- Генерал... Этот запах... Это они так пахнут?  
\- Да, - мягко ответил Оби-Ван.  
Он запрокинул голову наверх.  
\- Посмотрите, какая красота. Как будто на свете нет ничего кроме этих цветов и неба. И мира...  
Клон с удивлением смотрел на мечтательно улыбающегося генерала. Неожиданно коммандер понял, что по людским меркам Кеноби ещё молод, просто всегда такой энергичный, собранный, он казался старше.  
\- О чём вы думаете? - Коди хотел по привычке, добавить слово "генерал", но не решился - военные звания внезапно показались ему дико неуместными.  
\- О чём? - джедай легко и мечтательно улыбнулся, - Я возвращаюсь в прошлое. Туда, где все ещё живы.Туда, где нет этой дурацкой войны, где нет смертей, а есть только мир, спокойствие и юношеская уверенность, что всё будет хорошо.   
Коди легонько кольнула зависть. В его жизни было мало чего кроме боев, тренировок и казармы.  
\- Именно поэтому вам это будет полезно, - казалось Кеноби читает его мысли, - Отпустите себя, почувствуйте мир вокруг вас и растворитесь в нём...  
С чистого неба светило теплое солнце, ветерок ласково обдувал кожу, время от времени срывая лепестки цветов, которые легко скользили по воздуху и иногда невесомо опускались им на плечи. Пели птицы, журчал ручей и над всем этим плыл дурманящий аромат вишен...  
_

\- Что с ним?  
\- Ранен! Серьезно! Медиков, живо!  
\- Снимите с него шлем, скорее.  
\- Что?  
\- Снимите шлем!  
Коди слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Да, генерал Кеноби, - странно, почему он не чувствует своих рук?   
\- Что он говорит?  
\- Кто такой Кеноби?  
Сил объяснять уже не было, к тому же, шлем пополз вверх и мир снова ослепил его своим сиянием. Где-то, на периферии сознания он ещё улавливал удушливый запах сожжённой плоти, но его быстро вытеснял ни с чем не сравнимый аромат цветущей вишни...


End file.
